The Confession
by Riverthunder
Summary: Akoya Gero has been keeping a huge secret from everyone in his life. It's time for him to reveal his secret to the other members on the Student Council, Kinshiro and Arima. Will they accept him?


Akoya stated up at the entrance to Binan High School. His hands shook as he tightened his grip on his school bag. He had to do it today- if he didn't tell them the truth today, he never would, and he wasn't sure he could live with himself if that happened.

He was there early to meet with the other two members of the Student Council. Somehow the idea that the cold and aloof Student Council President, Kinshiro Kusatsu, and the motherly Student Council Vice President Ibushi Arima would know his secret in just a few minutes was comforting. One way or another, the secret would be out, and he would know whether or not his only two friends would stand by his side.

He froze in front of the door to the Student Council room. He was breathless with fear. His hand closed around the door handle and he leaned against the door for support. Slowly he felt himself beginning to breathe again, but it was ragged and felt like his throat was being torn by the air.

 _Do it now,_ he thought to himself, shaking with nervousness. _If you don't do it now then you'll really be nothing but a simpering COWARD, Akoya!_

Mind made up, he turned the handle and stepped into the room.

Kinshiro was seated at his desk, writing something down on a stack of documents before him. Ibushi was busy brewing tea in the kettle a few feet away.

"You're earlier than usual," Kinshiro commented, not looking up.

"Y-yeah," Akoya said awkwardly, trying to smile and failing. "I…. I kind of have something I need to tell you and I really don't want to wait any longer because if I don't tell you now, I never will."

Kinshiro eyed him, looking semi-interested. "Really?"

"Y-yes."

Ibushi seemed to sense his distress. He quickly poured tea into three cups and came over to Akoya, ushering him into a seat on the sofa and setting the tea on the coffee table. Then, he sat beside Akoya and motioned for Kinshiro to join them.

Once all three of them were sitting down, Kinshiro cleared his throat. "So... What's up?"

Akoya looked down, his eyes lowered. "Well... Y-you guys are going to be the first to know. Not even my parents do."

"Know what?" Ibushi asked gently, rubbing Akoya's back soothingly.

Akoya's hands balled into fists. "I... I'm transgender."

Ibushi and Kinshiro stared at him. "So... You feel like a girl in a boy's body?" Kinshiro asked slowly.

"N-no. The opposite." Akoya looked down. "Physically, I have a girl's body. But... It feels wrong. I feel more comfortable like this. Pretending to be a boy."

Ibushi nodded slowly. "Okay. How did you register into this school if you're in a girl body though? Especially if you're parents don't know?"

"Well, I guess I wasn't entirely honest." Akoya was playing with his fingers, refusing to look at the other two boys. "The board of directors knows I'm a girl physically. They let me in because of my grades and the fact that I was dressing in the boy's uniform and asking my classmates to use male pronouns in elementary school."

Kinshiro nodded slowly. "Okay."

Akoya was shaking, unable to look up at the two of them. He was convinced he'd see disgust and horror in their eyes; convinced that the two of them would hate him for having kept such a secret from them.

"Akoya?" Ibushi asked gently, seeing tears falling onto Akoya's lap. His face was mostly hidden by his long mane of bubblegum pink hair.

"Akoya." Kinshiro looked reluctant to reach out and hold Akoya, but concerned all the same.

They heard the soft sound of Akoya's ragged breathing, and Kinshiro realized Akoya was crying as well. "Hey... Hey, stop it," Kinshiro said, trying to comfort the younger boy but failing.

"I-I'm sorry," Akoya wailed. "I'm so sorry! P-please don't hate me!"

"Whoa! Hey!" Ibushi reached out, hugging Akoya and allowing him to cry into his shoulder. "Shhhh. Shhh, it's okay, Akoya, it's okay."

However, it didn't seem to be helping. Akoya was still crying and shaking. Ibushi just held him, trying to comfort him, but Kinshiro was trying to get his attention. "Akoya? Hey! Akoya! Akoya, listen to me for two minutes! Come on!"

Slowly Akoya looked up, his face red. He was still shaking slightly as he looked up at Kinshiro. "Y-yes, President?" He asked shakily, trying to smile but failing.

"It's okay. It's fine. We don't care if you're a girl or a boy or what."

"Of course not," Ibushi said, smiling affectionately. "You're still our friend either way. We'll look out for you."

"S-so you're not mad at me? And you don't mind that I still like doing my hair and looking pretty?"

"Akoya, have you seen my eyeshadow?" Kinshiro demanded. "Or my lipstick? Do you really think I have any right to judge?"

The pink-haired teen couldn't help laughing. "I suppose not, President."

"Here," Ibushi said firmly, giving Akoya a teacup. "Drink this. It will help you feel better and calm down."

Akoya carefully took the cup and sipped at it.

"That's it." Ibushi nodded. "Just relax a bit and calm down."

Kinshiro stood up. "I have to finish filling out this paperwork," he said. "You two worry about calming down before school starts.

"Right." Ibushi nodded, handing Kinshiro a teacup as well and waving him off.

Akoya slowly blinked back tears, smiling slightly as he held the warm cup in his hands. His friends were still by his side. He still had someone who would support him.

Ibushi took a drink of his own tea. "You said your parents don't know. Are you going to tell them?"

"I... I'm not sure," Akoya mumbled nervously. "I don't know how my dad would take it... But I know my mom wouldn't be happy." He looked down. "She thinks this is an all girls' school. I had to buy a really nice female uniform and I have to wear that on my way out every morning. And she's always dressing me in really revealing clothes and making me dress more feminine than I'm comfortable with. She already hates that I tell her I'm just more like a tomboy than she likes. Trying to tell her I'm really a boy... It scares me."

Ibushi nodded slowly. "Well, we're here to support you. Right, Kin?"

"Mmhmm," Kinshiro murmured, completely absorbed in the document he was reading.

Ibushi stood up and gave Akoya's shoulder a squeeze. "Drink your tea. You'll feel better."

Akoya took another sip and closed his eyes, feeling a weight on his chest lifting and leaving him forever.

He had never felt so free.


End file.
